Scarlet Vision
Scarlet Vision is the non-binary ship between Wanda and Vision from the Marvel Cinematic Universe fandom. Canon Comics The time lord Immortus split the original Human Torch into two entities. One remained the original Torch, while Ultron rebuilt the other into a "synthezoid." This was part of Immortus' plan to nurture a relationship for Wanda that would prevent her from having children, as her power level meant that any of her offspring could threaten the cosmic beings of the universe. Ultron sent the synthezoid to lead the Avengers into a trap, but the Avengers convinced him to turn against Ultron and join their team. He adopted the name Vision, after Janet van Dyne had called him such. Vision later met and became romantically involved with Wanda. The two married and, via her hex powers, had twin boys named Thomas and William. The twins were eventually revealed to be fragments of the soul of the demon Mephisto and were absorbed back into him. The loss of her sons drove Wanda temporarily insane, and she and Vision separated. He made several attempts to reconcile with her, but all were unsuccessful. Films Avengers: Age of Ultron Wanda was present when Thor, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner brought Vision to life. They fought alongside each other in the Battle of Sokovia. He rescued her from the falling city moments before Tony and Thor managed to destroy it. Captain America: Civil War Vision watched over Wanda while she was under house arrest at the New Avengers Facility. He tried to cook her a meal to cheer her up, and the two discussed the mysterious natures of their powers. Later, when Clint Barton broke her out of the facility, Vision tried to stop them. Wanda used her powers to force Vision to phase and slam him down deep underground so that she and Clint could escape. After the battle at the Leipzig-Halle Airport, Vision flew to Wanda's side and held her while she was recovering from a sonic blast. When James Rhodes asked him to shoot an energy beam at Sam Wilson, Vision was so distracted by her that his beam hit Rhodes instead of Sam. Avengers: Infinity War Wanda moved to Scotland while on the run from the U.S. government. Vision secretly joined her from time to time, and the two began a relationship. Vision asked her to run away with him and start an official life, but before she could give her answer, the two were attacked by Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight. They were eventually saved by the timely arrival of Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Natasha Romanoff. The five of them flew back to the New Avengers Facility where they met Rhodey and Bruce Banner, who informed them of Thanos and his plans. Vision suggested that Wanda destroy the Mind Stone so that Thanos could not get it, but she refused, as destroying the stone would kill him. The group then flew to Wakanda so that Shuri could attempt to remove the stone from Vision's head without killing him. She was ultimately unsuccessful; they were attacked in the lab, and Vision threw himself and his opponent out onto the battlefield. When Thanos arrived, Vision begged Wanda to destroy the stone, and seeing no other choice, she tearfully did so. Vision's sacrifice was, however in vain. Thanos used the Time Stone to undo the destruction of the stone and Vision's death. Thanos then pulled the stone from his forehead, killing him once again. Wanda sat by Vision's body, and she ultimately died after Thanos' snap to kill half the universe. Avengers: Endgame Vision remains dead. With the Avengers going back in time and getting the Stones they revive Everyone who was killed from the Snap. A very pissed off Wanda says to him, " You took everything from me". They all fight and Thanos is defeated. Quotes Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : :Wanda/Vision (Avengers movies) on FanFiction.net :Wanda/Vision (Avengers comics) on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : Photos scarletvision.gif 3scarletvision.jpg Scarlet vision iw.png References Navigation